Sensaciones confusas
by EriMonti
Summary: Ryoga comienza a sentir extrañas sensaciones cada que ve a su rival convertido en la hermosa pelirroja, y ella por su parte se siente curiosa y confundida. (Lemon eventual)
1. Chapter 1

Hace poco me volví a ver Ranma ½ un anime de mi infancia, y tal vez uno de mis favoritos, en el tiempo aquél en mi mente inocente de niña, no veía los personajes como hasta ahora, y viendo tantos emparejamientos extraños, me atreví a hacer el emparejamiento de Ranma (chica) & Ryoga. Espero disfruten!

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi_

 **Sensaciones Confusas**

 **Capítulo 1**

Era una mañana soleada, y mientras Kasumi llamaba todos a desayunar, le entregaba una carta a Ranma quien era el primero a la mesa…

\- Es una carta de tu amigo Ryoga – decía ella, con una amable sonrisa

\- Gracias, Kasumi.

\- Otra vez, te está retando? – preguntaba Akane, quien en ese momento entraba al comedor y ocupaba su lugar a lado de él.

\- Eso creo… creo que nunca se cansara de lo mismo

 _"_ _Ranma te espero en el campo de futbol de la escuela furikan, mañana al medio día. Más te vale no faltar, cobarde."_

El chico de cabello azabache se fijó en la fecha, y comprobó que se la habían mandado ese mismo día, prediciendo la suerte de su rival, con mucho esfuerzo estaría llegando la semana entrante. 

Ranma llego una semana después, al lugar de la cita, y con unas horas pasadas del medio día, para comprobar que Ryoga no aparecía aun

\- Vaya chico, se ha vuelto a perder de nuevo…

\- No me he perdido! ¿Por qué llegas tarde? – gritaba el chico de la pañoleta, mientras le soltaba un golpe, que Ranma esquivo con gran facilidad.

\- Cállate! Te conozco y de seguro por tus ropas, acabas de llegar…

Muy pronto ambos chicos brincaban y volaban por los cielos, propinándose golpes y patadas a gran velocidad, Ranma desviaba todos los puñetazos, y veía a un Ryoga ya cansado, cuando en eso comenzó a llover. Ambos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedaron transformados, Ranma tomando la apariencia de una chica pelirroja, y Ryoga minimizándose a un pequeño cerdito negro.

\- KUUIK KUIIIK!

\- Ya cállate, Ryoga! Mañana seguiremos con esto – decía Ranma mientras le ponía un pie encima del conocidísimo Pchan.

\- Ranma! Deja de molestarlo :c – bajo una sombrilla aparecía Akane, y tomaba entre sus brazos al mojado cerdito para llevarlo a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma se levantó y se dirigió al Dojo, ahí la estaba esperando Akane que enfundada en un leotardo amarillo hacia dominaciones con los bolos.

\- ¿Qué haces, Akane? Pensé que querías entrenar conmigo – dijo Ranma, mientras la miraba extrañado.

\- Si, así que toma esto… - Akane le aventó una cubeta de agua fría, y la melena pelirroja apareció de nuevo.

\- Pero que Rayos estas…!

\- Y ponte esto – la chica de cabello azulado le aventó un bulto – Kodashi me ha vuelto a retar a un duelo de gimnasia, y no conozco a nadie más que tú, para pedir ayuda.

\- Mmm entiendo… ¿Pero realmente necesito ponerme esto? – dijo Ranma, mientras alzaba el leotardo morado delante de sus ojos.

\- Si… tus movimientos serán más libres – dijo Akane

Ranma se fue a cambiar, preguntándose porque decía de hacer este tipo de cosas. Al regresar, Akane seguía entrenado, pronto Ranma y Akane comenzaron con su confrontación, la pelirroja era bastante hábil con los bolos y Akane muy rápida con el manejo del listón, ambas brincaban y esquivaban golpes rápidamente.

\- Oye Ranma! – un grito desde la puerta las tomo por sorpresa – me debes una pelea a mí también.

\- Ryoga – dijo Akane, al ver al chico y dejo de pelear para ir a saludarlo - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Eh? Pues yo… yo – Ryoga se puso nervioso.

\- Ayer nos vimos para nuestra pelea – dijo Ranma, salvando el pellejo una vez más del chico cerdo. – Akane, ¿Qué te parece si entreno con Ryoga?

\- Amm si, está bien ¿te traigo agua caliente? – preguntó Akane.

\- No, no es necesario… puedo vencerlo con esta forma!

Ryoga se volteo a ver a su rival, aunque ya una vez en el pasado la había visto con un leotardo, no pudo evitar sentir un cierto calor subir por su cuerpo y el sonrojo apoderarse de su cara.

\- Ranma chica era en verdad muy bonita – pensó el chico – pero ¿Qué cosas digo? Él es mi rival, y es un HOMBRE!

Akane se despidió de ambos, y les pidió que no tardaran tanto, pues de seguro Kasumi pronto llamaría a cenar.

\- Comencemos Ryoga… esta vez usare los artículos, para mejorar mi técnica en gimnasia de combate – dijo Ranma, mientras se ponía en posición y hacia ondear el listo por encima de su cabeza.

\- Está bien, como sea, venceré.

Ryoga esquivaba limpiamente los toques que Ranma le proporcionaba con el listo, pero sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más lentos, cada vez que se distraía con el danzante caminar de Ranma, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas le quitaban la concentración. Pronto su distracción se hizo una debilidad, logrando que Ranma lo agarrara por el tobillo y lo hiciera caer.

La pelirroja fue rápida y contundente, salto encima de él poniéndose a hurtadillas y atacándole con los bolos… Ryoga con mucho esfuerzo lograba esquivar los golpes moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro, pero la concentración la dirigía hacia el voluminoso pecho de Ranma que se movía graciosamente bajo sus ojos.

\- CONCETRATE! – se dijo así mismo Ryoga.

Sus manos lograron atrapar por los brazos a Ranma, que al momento soltó los bolos, y quiso zafarse, pero fue inútil, Ryoga siendo hombre ejercía más fuerza sobre él.

\- Maldición! – grito Ranma, mientras pataleaba, de pronto sintió como Ryoga la sujetaba por la cintura y giraban.

En un momento el chico de la pañoleta, quedo encima de la pelirroja, a hurtadillas y con los brazos firmemente sujetos contra el suelo, este era el fin. Ranma espero a que su rival se le quitara de encima, pues la tensión ya había disminuido, y aunque él no lo dijera, su derrota era inminente, pero aquél chico no se le movía de encima, se volteo a verlo.

\- Ryoga… - dijo, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

\- "Realmente sus labios serán tan suaves como sus muslos" – pensaba él, mientras miraba directamente los labios de la chica y recordaba la calidez de sus muslos cuando ella lo rodeo mientras estaba encima de él.

\- RYOGA QUITATE DE ENCIMA, PESAS! – grito Ranma, logrando zafarse, y aventándole un golpe que el chico recibió en su mejilla.

El chico cerdo, cayó a un lado de rodillas, mientras se tocaba la mejilla con una mano, parecía bastante confundido, no por el golpe, si no por sus pensamientos. Volteo a ver a la chica de a su lado, Ranma se ponía en pie y le daba su mano para ayudar a levantarse.

\- Buena pelea – dijo la pelirroja.

\- …

\- Mmm ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto ella, preocupada y confusa también, pues aunque tardó en reaccionar que pasaba con el chico de enfrente, observo perfectamente como le miraba mientras peleaban… no la miraba igual

\- No, nada… Nos vemos!

Ryoga salió del Dojo a toda prisa, como si huyera de algo, dejando a Ranma aún más confundida.

Esa misma noche, Ranma tomaba una ducha, mientras se enjabonaba, recordó los acontecimientos de una hora atrás, es cierto que vio al chico-cerdo un poco más lento, bastante más lento y se distraía con facilidad, y cuando Ranma le seguía la miraba siempre estaba posada en alguna parte de su cuerpo femenino, eso hizo que se sonrojara. Además, cuando él le había vencido, parecía como si estuviera a punto de…

\- Besarme – un escalofrió subió por su espalda, y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de alejar esas imágenes. – Es imposible, seguro es mi imaginación!

Mientras, en un bosque espeso, un chico acampaba y pensaba lo mismo que su rival.

\- Que me pasa? Nunca me había afectado antes su condición como chica… es más LA ABORRECIA! – grito él, que estaba más confuso que el otro chico.

Ryoga había ganado contra Ranma, pero no pensaba en eso, cada que recordaba la batalla su mente le traía pequeños flashes de la pelirroja saltando con agilidad, mostrando sus bien tornadas caderas, y moviendo sus piernas al compás de su listón, no pudo evitar de pensar en sus hermosos senos que bajo el leotardo se veían ajustados y duros. Ante aquellos pensamientos, el chico de la pañoleta se encontró sonrojado en un momento, y bastante calenturiento. Realmente esperaba nunca volver a pelear con Ranma chica. Realmente no quería volver a experimentar ese tipo de sensaciones.

 _Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, espero estén disfrutando mucho de esta pequeña historia, por ahora les traigo el nuevo capítulo, esperando sea de agrado, un saludo a todos, DISFRUTEN!

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

 **Capítulo 2**

Una vez más el chico de la pañoleta estaba perdido, y a lo lejos una pareja lo distinguió con facilidad.

\- Ryoga

\- Akane – el chico se volteo a verla y un escalofrió le recorrió cuando observo que detrás de ella venía Ranma… chica.

\- Hola Ryoga - dijo la pelirroja, también algo incomoda, no lo había visto desde su enfrentamiento en el Dojo, y los recuerdos la tomaron por sorpresa.

\- Hola Ranma – dijo el chico cerdo.

\- Ryoga, hoy me toca hacer la cena, ¿quieres venir a cenar? – pregunto Akane con una enorme sonrisa, mientras miraba al chico con curiosidad.

\- Cla…

\- No Ryoga, no vengas hazme caso – dijo Ranma, mientras le sujetaba del brazo – si vas, puedes morir por envenenamiento.

Ryoga sintió la presión de los pechos de la pelirroja en su brazo, cada que esta la jalaba contra sí para evitar que Akane se les acercara.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos dices, Ranma!? – gritaba con enojo Akane – eres un malagradecido.

\- Estoy tratando de salvar una vida – decía la chica de cabellos de fuego.

Ranma le enseñaba la lengua a Akane, y aquella le gritaba que se callara, no dejaba de abrazar el brazo de Ryoga quien observaba a la hermosa pelirroja, y una vez más de modo diferente, pues por alguna extraña razón, aquel comportamiento infantil le parecía de lo más tierno, pero pronto reacciono y al verse en aquella situación con algo de rudeza retiro el brazo, dejando a la chica pelirroja aturdida.

\- ¡Déjame Ranma! – dijo Ryoga – claro que iré, Akane, gracias.

Ryoga ayudo a Akane con las bolsas del mandado, y caminaron juntos dejando a Ranma detrás, a ella le había impresionado el comportamiento del chico, pues los sintió más indiferente, y por alguna extraña razón aquello le afecto y lo puso algo triste.

* * *

En la casa de los Tendo, Kasumi ya había comenzado a cocinar (para buena suerte de la familia) pronto la cena estaba servida.

\- Ranma… - dijo Kasumi, mientras todos comían animadamente – el baño está preparado, por si te quieres bañar, pero por favor, bueno no sé si Ryoga quiera también bañarse...

Ryoga quien estaba hablando animadamente con Akane, se volteo a verlos al verse aludido.

\- Es que no tenemos mucha agua caliente, así que mejor si se bañan juntos – termino Kasumi.

Ambos se miraron, y no pudieron evitar un pequeño calor aflorar por sus cuerpos

\- No hay problema, Kasumi – dijo Ranma en un susurro.

Ryoga le volteo a ver un poco asombrado, y estaba a punto de decir algo para contradecir aquello, pero recordó que Ranma chica no sería por siempre chica, y que al bañarse, se tendría que convertir en hombre, y aquello lo reconforto.

* * *

La mayoría de los integrantes de la familia ya se habían ido a acostar, solo Ranma y Ryoga seguían caminando por el pasillo en dirección a los baños. Al entrar, ambos se comenzaron a desvestir, dándose la espalda, puesto que ambos seguían siendo de sexos opuestos. Ranma tomo la delantera, y aun a través del humo, el chico del colmillo le pudo observar el bien y redondo trasero, su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar, y el calor del baño solo hizo más intenso su calor corporal.

Antes de que la chica pusiera un pie en la bañera, Ryoga se le adelanto y se dio un chapuzón, pues algo comenzaba a crecerle entre las piernas.

\- Oye Ryoga, yo iba primero – dijo la pelirroja, mientras fruncía el ceño, y se arrodillaba a un lado de la bañera

\- … - Ryoga se había quedado mudo, pues ahora a la altura de sus ojos, un par de pechos enormes aparecían – Ranma conviértete en hombre, rápido

\- ¿eh? – la pelirroja lo miro extrañada - ¿Por qué?

La chica se le acerco lentamente al rostro, la toalla cayo destapando su cuerpo, y pudo observar como el sonrojo de su compañero de baño se hacía más potente

\- Es que acaso… ¿te pongo nervioso? – dijo Ranma entre divertido y curioso, mientras colocaba una mano encima del hombro del chico.

\- No me toques – decía Ryoga, quien se alejó un poco.

Ranma se sorprendió al saber que sus palabras eran verdad, nunca pensó que Ryoga se pondría nervioso por algo como esto, se volteo a ver su propio cuerpo, la verdad que era linda, y tenía buenas curvas.

\- Ven aquí cerdito, pervertido – dijo Ranma con un tono de voz juguetón y sexy.

\- ¡Cállate Ranma! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! – le decía Ryoga, mientras le volteaba la miraba.

Ranma se metió a la bañera junto con él, y pronto su cabello se volvió azabache y sus senos desaparecieron.

\- Eres un bobo, Ryoga – le dijo mientras se reía.

\- ¿A quién le dices bobo?

Ryoga lo tomo por la trenza y le metió la cabeza dentro de la bañera, Ranma apenas y podía respirar pero pronto se deshizo del agarre, y le soltó un puñetazo que el chico desvió con gracia, ambos comenzaron a soltarse golpes, Ranma salió de la bañera para alcanzar un objeto que aventarle, y Ryoga le siguió para darle otra patada. Cuando en eso, Ranma piso jabón cayendo contra un balde de agua fría.

Ryoga observo como a sus pies una hermosa pelirroja aparecía de nuevo, no pudo evitar los sonrojos, la calentura y la nueva erección, un Ranma atónito lo observaba avergonzada, pues desde su posición podía verle el miembro levantarse.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡TAPATE! – grito la pelirroja, mientras le aventaba una toalla.

Ambos chicos no hablaron más del tema, salieron del baño convertido en hombres, y se fueron a dormir, pero de nuevo los pensamientos invadieron sus mentes.

\- _Realmente lo excite_ – pensaba Ranma al recordar como una erección se le formaba al chico cerdo – _¡Ah! Ese degenerado, SOY UN HOMBRE, ¿qué no lo ve?_

Y por otro lado, Ryoga pensaba lo mismo…

\- _¡Es un hombre! Pero… como chica, realmente es muy hermosa y sensual_ – pensó el chico cerdo – _no puedo evitar sentir esta atracción por ella. ¿Qué haré?_

Al día siguiente, Akane y Ranma volvían a entrenar en el Dojo, la competencia contra Kodashi se acercaba en un par de días más.

Ambas descansaban y tomaban agua, cuando de pronto…

\- Ryoga… ¿Ya te vas? – preguntaba Akane

El chico aparecía en el umbral de la puerta con su mochila de viaje y su característica sombrilla, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas cuando se volteo a ver a Akane, pero al ver a Ranma, el calor se le subió y sus piernas flaquearon, de nuevo tenia puesto un leotardo, que se le pegaba al cuerpo, dejando poco a la imaginación

\- Si, Akane… ya es hora de que vuelva a viajar

Ranma le observaba, pudo notar el sonrojo que tuvo al verla, y no pudo evitar el suyo propio, al sentirse vista.

\- Bueno Ryoga, ten buen viaje, y visítanos pronto. – dijo Akane, mientras se acercaba a él – Ranma ven a despedirte, después de todo ustedes son amigos ¿no?

\- Hasta luego, Ryoga

\- Hasta luego, Ranma

* * *

Una semana había transcurrido desde que el chico cerdo, había dejado el hogar Tendo, y él se pensaba ya muy lejos, pero su sentido de la orientación de nuevo lo llevo a perderse y no poder salir de la ciudad, por el momento acampaba en un terreno baldío.

Una Ranma chica iba muy contenta saltando pues había conseguido un helado en descuento gracias a sus habilidades como dama, cuando a lo lejos observo la tienda de acampar, y sin dudarlo supo que era de Ryoga, su corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar las ultimas situaciones que habían sucedido con él, así que con coraje se acercó a buscar respuestas.

\- ¡Ryoga! – grito corriendo a encontrarse con él.

El aludido se dio la vuelta, era ella de nuevo, su corazón se agolpo, contrario a lo de siempre, esta vez Ranma parecía toda una señorita, en vez de pantalones y playera, llevaba un bonito conjunto blanco y rosa, con holanes y unas zapatillas a juego. Su cabello no estaba trenzado se levantaba en una coleta alta y amarrada con un enorme moño rosado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué traes esa ropa? – pregunto él, sin evitar el sonrojo y volteando la mirada.

\- Eh? Pues te he visto a los lejos… - luego, se tornó más dulce, y con voz sensual pregunto - ¿No te gusta mi ropa? Me veo hermosa ¿verdad?

Ranma ahora se acercaba peligrosamente a Ryoga, aquel sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho, se tenía que controlar por su bien y el de la chica parada frente a él.

\- Te ves bien – dijo Ryoga, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Ranma impresionado, quedo sin habla.

\- Jajajaja eres un bobo, Ryoga. Lo decía por molestar, ya sé que me veo ridículo.

La pelirroja lo volteo a ver, el chico del colmillo tenía un sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas, y la observaba medio ido, medio deseoso.

\- Ranma… - dijo firmemente el chico, mientras la observaba seriamente.

\- Eh? – la pelirroja se sobresaltó ante la mirada y el tono de su voz - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me siento extraño…

\- Eh? Pues de hecho, te ves extraño – dijo ella, sin dejarle de ver.

\- Ranma… - repitió su nombre, y a ella le comenzaban a temblar la piernas – en serio me haces sentir extraño.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices, Ryoga? ¡Yo no te eh hecho nada! – dijo Ranma, sin dejarle de ver, sin poder evitarlo se acercó a él.

\- No te acerques

\- Pff ¿ahora que te hice? ¡Ven aquí! Y enfréntame

Ranma acorralo al chico contra un poste, y la luz del mismo solo iluminaba a ambos.

\- No, no te acerques más – decía Ryoga, y la pelirroja le miro como se ponía nervioso, y su sonrojo le llenaba todo el rostro

\- Ryoga estas muy raro… ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ranma, me estas excitando

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente por la confesión que acababa de obtener del chico frente a ella, un sonrojo inadvertido le inundo el rostro, y un nerviosismo y confusión se prendieron en su cuerpo, sin embargo, el calor superaba eso…

\- Ranma, realmente me estoy conteniendo contigo, pero yo… - Ryoga ahora la veía directamente a los ojos, le agarro por el brazo – Yo te deseo.

\- ¿Que? ¿Qué cosas dices?

Sin advertir los movimientos, el chico del colmillo, rápidamente le sujeto por la cintura, le subió el mentón para mirarle a los ojos, Ranma no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, y lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido que no estaba preparado para las reacciones siguientes. La tomo por el rostro y unió sus labios a los de ella, la pelirroja estaba sorprendida, sentía como los labios de Ryoga ejercían presión y se imponía ante ella, aquello la hizo flaquear, se agarró de los brazos del chico y recibió el beso tierno de él, aquel beso duro solo unos segundos-

Ambos al abrir los ojos se notaban agitados y confusos.

\- Ryoga… - susurro Ranma – soy hombre.

\- Lo sé, y …

\- Y esto está mal – dijo ella, mientras le miraba

\- Pero no me importa… Ranma, me excitas más que cualquier otra mujer, realmente yo…

\- Realmente tú, nada… esto no puede ser.

Con lentitud, Ranma se deshizo del agarre del chico.

\- Lo siento, adiós.

Ryoga observo como la pelirroja se alejaba de su lado, y la calidez de momentos antes se iba deshaciendo, un dolor en el pecho lo hizo doblarse, se sentía decaído, sin ganas, se sentía morir.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 _Realmente agradezco a toda la gente que está leyendo este fic, y deseo este siendo de su agrado, no soy amante de las historias largas y redondeantes, espero en el próximo capítulo encontrar un final adecuado y bastante sensual_

 _Atte. EriMonti_ _*_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Esta vez les traigo el último capítulo de este fic cortito pero sensualon, no sé si lo de "último capitulo" les sorprenda, pero la verdad es el primer fanfic que hago de esta pareja, por lo que aún no exploto mi capacidad enteramente, espero en un futuro volver a escribir algo sobre ellos…No tengo mucho que decir, solo:

1\. Este capítulo tiene contenido **Lemon** (GOOGLEALO) (Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño)

No me hago responsable de pensamientos de disturbio, y sentimientos encontrados. Un saludo a todos, DISFUTEN!

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Ranma1/2, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (Solo los he pedido prestados para la realización de esa sensual historia)_

 **Capítulo 3**

La confesión de su rival de siempre, le había tomado con la guardia baja, siempre había pensado que su modo de conducirse frente a él, era en broma y más que nada lo hacía para burlarse de él y su poca experiencia en el trato con las mujeres. Pero ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, todas esas veces que lo molesto sobrepasándose con él aun cuando el chico se convertía en un cerdito, también sentía cierto placer y nerviosismo.

No podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras "Me excitas" y "te deseo", aquel recuerdo le hacía poner agitado, nervioso, y calenturiento, claro que el chico solo lo sentía cuando se transformaba en aquella sensual pelirroja, pero poco le importaba, porque cuando él era aquella chica, no podía dejar de verse algo atraída y curiosa por Ryoga. Sabía en sus adentros que aquello estaba mal, él que era tan "hombre", tan "viril", tan "galante"… pero la realidad era que solo la influencia de Ryoga funcionaba cuando él era ella, era como si solo hiciera efecto con su contraparte femenina, y siempre lo había podido controlar, durante todo este tiempo no había pasado de bromas sensuales, y miradas sugerentes, pero… esta vez era diferente, porque Ryoga se había atrevido a besarle y peor aún ella misma le correspondió y por más que quisiera no podía olvidarse de la agradable sensación de verse correspondido y de sentirse deseado(a).

* * *

Ryoga se había internado en la espesura de un bosque, después de su confesión y la contestación de Ranma, ya no sabía qué hacer con su vida, ni qué dirección tomar, siempre había estado entrenando para poder derrotarle, pero por ahora ya no quería saber más de él y mucho menos de ella, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para besarle? Y aparte decirle todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, realmente su rival no volvería a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada.

\- _De seguro cree que soy raro_ – pensó Ryoga y una mueca de amargura ensombreció su rostro – _aunque… solo me interesa Ranma chica, y no él._

Y luego pensó en Akane, claro que aún le gustaba, pero no le atraía tanto como la pelirroja, no le encendía, ni excitaba tanto como ella…

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! – grito el chico de la pañoleta, mientras daba puñetazo a un árbol cercano.

La claridad se hacía inminente, y es que ahora Akane estaba muy por debajo de Ranma, aunque la chica de cabellera azulada se preocupaba por él, y adoraba al pequeño p-chan no podía dejar de pensar que igual Ranma tenía cierta preocupación por él, muchas veces se lo había demostrado, salvándolo de algún peligro o dándole ánimos… pero la amistad, y la rivalidad eran mucho menores, comparado con lo que ahora sentía por él (ella)

* * *

Lo días pasaron, y Ranma no dejaba de pensar en el chico cerdo, le aturdía de sobremanera todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado, y aunque él había dejado en claro que aquello entre los dos era una locura, sus deseos de verle eran aún más fuertes.

\- Necesito encontrarle – se dijo así mismo, mientras salía en su búsqueda.

Para su suerte conocía perfectamente el sentido de orientación de su "amigo", y no tardo tanto en encontrarle, se encontraba comiendo fuera de su casa de campaña, internado en un parque, que seguro él pensó que era un bosque alejado de la civilización.

\- Ranma – susurro el chico de la pañoleta cuando observo como entre la espesura se dejaba ver su ex rival.

\- Hola – contesto aquél, mientras desviaba su mirada.

\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? Y… ¿A qué has venido?

\- La verdad es que no te has alejado mucho, Ryoga, sigues en nuestra ciudad – dijo Ranma con una sonrisita burlona asomándose por los labios, pero se puso serio para decir lo siguiente – necesitamos hablar… de lo que sucedió.

Ryoga se puso nervioso, y le desvió la mirada, tanto temía este encuentro que nunca pensó que sucedería, pero ahí estaba, y frente a él, Ranma esperaba respuestas.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar… ha sido un error, y uno espantoso, yo lo he olvidado

\- No tienes por qué mentir – dijo Ranma - ¿Te gusto?

\- ¿Eh? – aquella pregunta tan directa lo tomo desprevenido, y el sonrojo reapareció en sus mejillas – n…no, ya… no

La respuesta no dejo conforme a Ranma que se acercó hacia él, del suelo agarro un jarrón que tenía agua fría y se lo dejo caer por encima de la cabeza, en unos segundos, su contraparte femenina había aparecido, y con aquello el sonrojo de Ryoga se hizo más notorio.

\- Y ahora… ¿te gusto? – pregunto la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba más al chico, y le insistía a que le volteara a ver.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto, Ranma? – pregunto con agitación el chico del colmillo, se le veía la cara rojísima y algo triste.

\- Quiero saber que sientes por mí – dijo ella.

\- Pero… ¡Si ya lo sabes! ¡Me gustas!

De nuevo esas palabras, de nuevo el vuelco en su corazón, rápidos latidos, la pelirroja se le encendió el corazón a mil por hora, no era de nerviosismo, era… felicidad, pero no estaba del todo segura, aun tenía sus dudas, quería saber si él sentía lo mismo que por Ranma chico.

\- Pero solo siendo chica, ¿verdad?

Ryoga no comprendió la pregunta, pero tampoco le dio importancia, ya nada importaba, se había confesado de nuevo y una vez más Ranma tampoco dijo nada…

\- Qué más da… - dijo Ryoga, dándole la espalda – igualmente, a ti te gusta Akane, siendo chico o chica, ya nada importa.

\- Que tonto eres Ryoga! – le grito Ranma, haciendo que el aludido le viera por encima del hombro – claro que sí importa, e ¡importa mucho!

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – pregunto Ryoga mientras aun le daba la espalda.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que… tu, Ryoga me pones nerviosa – soltó la chica pelirroja de pronto – me siento distinta cuando me miras, y realmente creo que tú me gustas.

Ryoga abrió con sorpresa los ojos, se volteo a ver a Ranma, pensando que sería una broma de mal gusto, busco sus ojos, pero su flequillo se los ocultaba, sin embargo algo brillo por sus mejillas.

\- Que? Pero… no llores, Ranma – dijo el chico del colmillo, y trato de acercársele, pero se sentía inseguro – sé que tal vez pienses que no es lo correcto pero…

\- Es que, tengo miedo – susurro ella, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le voltearon a ver.

\- ¿Miedo? Pero a ¿Qué? – pregunto él, mientras tomaba valor, y se le acercaba más, sus cuerpos quedaron separados solo por un poco – Ranma… me gustas.

La pelirroja lo volteo a mirar, de nuevo su corazón dio un vuelco, al escuchar esas sencillas palabras, la felicidad le cubría el ser entero.

\- ¿en serio, Ryoga? Porque tú también a mí – dijo la chica, buscando sus palabras con cuidado, y agachando la mirada.

Ryoga puso fin a la distancia, con ambas manos tomo por el rostro a Ranma, y le dio un tierno beso, suave y delicado, que a ambos les hizo acelerar el ritmo de sus latidos, al separarse, se miraron durante unos segundos, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer pero poco duro la duda y de nueva cuenta se acercaron buscando la boca del otro.

El chico de la pañoleta se aventuró a tocar a la chica, surco sus manos por el cuello, bajando por su clavícula, sonrió al ver que traía la camisa china de siempre, y no por ello le gusto menos, bajo sus manos a uno de sus senos, y cuando le toco, un gemido involuntario salió de la boca de Ranma que aún seguía prendida de la suya.

Ranma por su parte se sostenía con fuerza de los brazos del chico, pensaba que si se soltaba, sus piernas flaquearían y caería al piso, pues ahora que Ryoga se había decidido a tocarle no había sensación más placentera que el de sus manos contra sus pechos, no pensó que su cuerpo de chica fuera tan sensible.

Aun de pie, Ryoga le fue desabrochando la camisa, aquello puso los sentidos de la pelirroja en alerta, le entro pánico, y lo tomo por ambas manos.

\- Espera – susurro ella, y se separó de su boca.

\- Entiendo, si no estás segura – dijo él, y sonrió con ternura, aquella sonrisa le devolvió la confianza a Ranma

\- No es eso… es mi primera vez – contesto, y el sonrojo se le hizo más notorio, el chico del colmillo comprendió.

\- Seré amable, Ranma

La pelirroja sola asintió, y dejo de nuevo que las manos de su compañero se acercaran a sus pechos, los amaso con ternura, sacándole suspiros débiles, sus manos le colmaban de placer, ahora que se había desecho de su camisa, el contacto piel con piel era aún más placentero.

Llenos de deseo, y llevados por la curiosidad, caminaron sin separarse dentro de la tienda de campaña, los pequeños rayos de sol del atardecer se filtraban por entre las hojas.

Ryoga quedo por encima de la chica, ahora sus manos habían dado paso a su boca, Ranma no dejaba de gemir débilmente cada que él le succionaba suavemente los pechos, le hacía sentir tan ardiente, y tan deseada.

\- Ryoga – suspiro la chica, y gimió de nuevo, aquellos sonidos eran música para los oídos del chico de la pañoleta, y lo excitaban al por mayor. Ranma no dejaba de removerse contra el pequeño futon, se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no gritar tanto, pues se apenaba de sus propios muñidos.

Ahora mismo Ryoga no paraba de saborearle los pechos, y ella no paraba de suspirar. Las manos del chico deshicieron el cinturón, y le bajo los pantalones junto con los bóxer para verle por fin completamente desnuda. Al verse así, la pelirroja trato de tapar su desnudez, se sentía muy tímida y nerviosa, no era tal vez la primera vez que Ryoga le veía así, pero si era la primera vez que le veía el fulgor ardiente en sus ojos.

\- No te tapes… eres hermosa – dijo él, y le sostuvo las manos a los lados – muy hermosa.

\- Ryoga – susurro la chica.

Y de nueva cuenta recibió un beso por parte de él, un beso más ardiente y deseoso que los anteriores, sus lenguas danzaban juntas, y la excitación le estaba haciendo estallar la cabeza, se sentía arder, sus sentidos se agudizaron de tal forma, que ahora que Ryoga le tocaba las piernas podía sentir la piel erizársele bajo su tacto.

Se separaron, y el chico comenzó a desvestirse, quitarse su playera por encima de la cabeza, desabrocharse el cinturón, aún seguía encima de ella, y Ranma le podía ver totalmente, cuando comenzó a bajarse el pantalón no pudo evitar girar a otro lado para evitar verle ese lugar, ya una vez se lo había visto, pero fue muy rápido casi ni lo distinguió…

\- Ranma… - le dijo, agarrándole una de sus delicadas manos, y llevándosela a su propio pecho – mírame.

La chica le volteo a mirar, la mano la sentía caliente sobre el pecho desnudo del chico del colmillo, trago un poco de saliva y se volteo a verle más abajo, de nuevo había crecido.

\- Esta… esta gran…de - dijo Ranma con las palabras temblándole en la boca, aquel comentario hizo que Ryoga se sonrojara al por mayor, y tratara de taparse – no… no te tapes, me gustas.

\- Ranma

Ahora Ryoga tomo lugar debajo de la chica, Ranma se arrodillo frente a él, mientras que el chico se sentaba para observar bien lo que a continuación sucedería. La pelirroja le tomo aquello entre las manos, y se volteo a verle, sonrió al ver que Ryoga cerraba los ojos y suspiraba entrecortadamente, y supo que lo estaba haciendo bien, se agacho y comenzó a lamerlo, casi al mismo tiempo, el chico soltó un gemido ahogado, aquel muñido hizo que Ranma tomara más valor, y lo saboreo casi por completo dentro de su boca.

\- Ranma – suspiro el chico de la pañoleta, casi inaudible – ran... ran…ma

Pero la pelirroja no pensaba separarse de su entrepierna, ahora que había descubierto el sabor de su compañero, no pensaba en dejarlo sin probar. Redoblo sus esfuerzos, haciendo más rápidos sus movimientos.

\- Pa…para, para, Ranma – dijo el chico, debajo de ella. Pero igual no le hizo caso – me ven…vengo!

La explosión fue inminente, y el sabor de su compañero quedo grabado en sus papilas, sabía muy dulce, no era tan desagradable, Ranma le volteo a ver, y se encontró con un Ryoga sudoroso y agitado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupada.

\- Claro que sí, hermosa. – contesto él, abriendo los ojos y recuperando su aliento y le sonrió cálidamente.

Ryoga la tomo por los brazos, y la beso de nuevo de forma arrebatadora y sensual, le toco una vez más los pechos, los sintió duros y plenos bajo sus palmas, y de nuevo la recostó sobre el futon.

Ranma sentía el rozar de algo contra su entrepierna, sabía lo que era y se sorprendió de lo rápido que se había recuperado el chico, observo como ahora él era quien baja hasta su entrepierna y posicionaba su cabeza en aquél lugar, reprimió un gemido cuando la probo por primera vez.

\- RYOGA! – grito, entre la sorpresa y el placer.

Mientras el chico hacia su trabajo allá abajo, Ranma se removía contra el futon, gimiendo a esas alturas ya descontroladamente, y apretando el rostro del chico más hacia ella, en un momento su espalda se arqueo, y el grito involuntario de satisfacción salió de su boca, al tiempo que Ryoga recibía sus jugos.

\- Estás bien, Ranma? – pregunto, viéndole a los ojos.

\- Aja – asintió ella, mientras se recuperaba de la conmoción que acababa de vivir, fue su primer orgasmo.

\- Estas lista, entonces?

Ranma iba a preguntar para qué, pero de nuevo sintió algo moverse contra su entrepierna y supo las respuestas, aquello le puso nerviosa, pero también el ardor en su cuerpo era indescriptible, y de nuevo comenzó a sentir deseo y lujuria por la persona encima de ella.

Ryoga observo como la chica se abría de piernas, con la invitación anhelante de dejarlo pasar, sintió sus suaves muslos rodearle las caderas, y eso le subió el deseo, la observo fijamente a los ojos, y le volvió a besar con ternura los labios, le surco las manos entre los pechos, y comenzó a entrar.

Ranma sintió cierto dolor, achico los ojos, y mordió sus labios, cuando lo sintió venir, no pudo evitar un grito combinado de placer y dolor, cuando por fin él se había decidido a entrar casi por completo. El vaivén de su cuerpo encima de ella, solo aumentada el placer y disminuía el dolor.

Por fin ambos se habían acoplado, los vaivenes de Ryoga se hacían cada vez más rápidos, sus embestidas eran duras y profundas, bajo él, una sudorosa pelirroja, no dejaba de gemir ya sin ataduras, y de gritar sin contenerse, aquello lo prendía a mas no poder, verla así, tan desprotegida y colmada en placer lo hacía sentir su dueño completamente, con esa imagen en su cabeza, el final lo sintió cerca.

Cuando la explosión inundo su ser, ambos dieron un gemido estremecido y sintieron la paz entrar en sus cuerpos. Ryoga cayó encima del pecho de su amante, y Ranma solo le abrazo contra él, escuchando como los latidos de su corazón volvían a la normalidad.

\- Y ahora, ¿Qué pasara? – pregunto una triste pelirroja bajo él.

\- Me quedare a tu lado, por siempre, Ranma – contesto él, y la chica no pudo contener la felicidad, abrazándolo y besándole las mejillas

\- Eso me haría muy feliz, Ryoga

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Agradezco a la gente que siguió esta sensual pero corta historia, esperando haya sido de su agrado, y hayan disfrutado tanto de leerla, como yo de escribirla ;) jajaja. Como ven nuestra pareja quedo bien juntita al final, es lo menos que podía hacer con ellos dos, después de todo creo que después de un Ranma &Akane, me atrevería a decir que seguiría un Ranma (chica)&Ryoga._

 _En fin, ya nos veremos en otra historia, hasta pronto!_

 _Atte. EriMonti*_


End file.
